Begin Again
by futureMrsCriss
Summary: Klaine AU. Kurt and Blaine broke up after that night in Battery Park and hadn't spoken since. What happens two years later when Kurt turns 21 and runs into Blaine during his celebrations? (RATED T, POSSIBLY TO INCREASE)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! :D so i know i haven't done anything for a longlonglonglongLONG time but this story was on my mind and it wouldn't leave and I had to write it so yeah. Hope you enjoy! :)**

It had been two years. Two years since that god-awful night in Battery Park. Not that anyone was counting – certainly not Kurt. His life was going perfectly; a stable part time job at , as expected, and a beautiful boyfriend he couldn't possibly adore more. But he couldn't help but feel as if something was missing.

Blaine stood in front of the mirror, fiddling with his hair and wishing that one strand would just fit in with the rest of his messy curls. Finally, after much frustration he gets it in place.

"Hey! Anderson!"

_Just in time, too. _

He sighs and turns to face the club owner. "How do I look?" he asked, timidly, awaiting jokes about his untameable hair.

She looks him up and down, smirking and walking across the room to him. "Calm down, hobbit. You look fine."

Blaine smiled gratefully as she pats away some lint left on his shirt. "Thank you again for this, Santana." He says. "You really didn't have to help me."

"No problem, Blainers." She shrugs. "Nice to see you've kicked your gel addiction, though."

Blaine grinned, and the action is reciprocated.

"Now," Santana starts. "You're on in half an hour. And don't you worry your little afro off, everything will go fine. Y'know, as long as you've got the same dreamboat a capella mouth on you."

"Thanks, Santana." Blaine laughs as she begins to strut out.

She looks over her shoulder at the musician and smiles. "Any time."

She headed out of the dressing room, which, really, is just an extra room for storage, and trailed along the bar of the club. It wasn't so much of a club as it was a lounge – it _is _called Lounge Lopez, after all – but it was something to call her own. After her uncle left it for her in the big, bad city of New York, she knew she could make things happen with the previously-dingy place. Sure it wasn't what she had intended to do with her life but, if she was being honest, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

As she glanced around the crowded room, she spotted a familiar face and, being Santana Lopez, she felt as if it was her duty to make herself visible.

* * *

"Kurt Hummel, you are not getting wasted tonight, I forbid it!" Rachel all but screeched at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, a habit he had gotten used to after spending more than 5 years with the girl. "Come on, Rachel. It's my 21st, I can't not drink!"

The girl huffed, crossing her arms. "Fine. If you won't listen to me, then you should at least listen to Erik."

Kurt snapped his head around to face his boyfriend with scrutinizing eyes.

Erik Hanlon, a junior at NYADA with Rachel, shrugged and smiled softly at Kurt. "It's your choice baby." He said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Though, if it's any consolation, I can't wait to see what you're like when you've had a few."

At that, Kurt blushes but still manages to give Rachel his best bitch smirk as Erik orders himself a vodka cruiser, then another when Kurt says he wants one.

"You want anything, Rach?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Erik. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the little girls' room." Rachel replies, heading towards the toilets. Again, Kurt rolls his eyes at her need to inform them of her whereabouts.

Erik smiles and nods at her, turning to face his boyfriend and smiling even wider. "Happy birthday, Kurt."

Kurt grins at his boyfriend. "Thank you." He says, giving Erik a quick peck on the lips. Erik. His heartbreakingly beautiful boyfriend. His chocolate brown eyes were shining as usual and his blonde hair, messy and spiking up in the most perfect ways. "Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky."

Erik grins – _god, that grin – _and pulls Kurt closer by his waist. "I lo-"

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Lady Hummel and who is this beauty with the beast?"

Kurt knew instantly who that voice belonged to. He couldn't help smiling when he looked at the girl. "Santana Lopez. I should've known from the name of this place."

Santana smiles back, genuinely, opening her arms. "C'mon, Hummel. It's been too long and Auntie Tana wants a hug."

Hugging the Latina, they both hear a clearing of the throat. They pull away and Santana eyes Erik up and down, smiling slyly.

"Guess I don't have to ask who this guy is." Santana says, smirking. "Nice job, porcelain. Much better than that hobbit you had back in high school."

Again, Kurt blushed and laughed while his boyfriend sat there looking confused as hell.

"Um, Santana, this is my boyfriend, Erik Hanlon. Erik this is Santana Lopez, a friend from high school."

"Nice to meet you, Santana." Erik smiles at her sweetly, receiving one back. He turned to face Kurt, placing a hand on his waist again. "Babe, I'm gonna run to the bathroom-"

"_Santana_?!"

"Oh my god, _Berry_?!"

"I'll leave you all to it." Erik smirked and kissed Kurt once more.

Kurt glared at him. "Of course you will…" He muttered into the kiss. Erik gave him the sweetest smile he could muster up.

"I love you."

Kurt sighed dreamily over the sound of the two girls going insane. "I love you too."

* * *

Once Rachel and Santana had stopped their squabbling (most of it, at least), Kurt got more and more cuddly with his boyfriend.

"Ugh, you two are worse than when you were with the hobbit, Hummel." Santana complained at one point. Kurt poked his tongue out at her, to which Erik chuckled and kissed him. Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh, by the way, you're gonna be so surprised by the next act, Hummel. _So _surprised."

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling when Erik brushed a few stray hairs off his face. "Santana, I've been in New York City for the past two years. I doubt anything could surprise me that mu-"

"Uh, hi everyone."

_Oh my god._

Santana grinned at the look on Kurt's face.

"My name's Blaine Anderson."

_No. This isn't happening, NO._

Kurt froze in his boyfriend's arms, refusing to look at where the keyboard and microphone had been set up.

"Kurt?"

_That can't be._

"And I hope you'll enjoy what I play…"

"Bathroom!" Kurt yelped, a little too loudly, scrambling to his feet. "Bathroom. I need the bathroom. I'll, uh, I'll be right…right back. Right."

**A/N: oooOOOOooOoOOOOOoooohhhhhhhh h. tension~**

**lol ok i don't know review/favourite if you think i should continue aaaaand yeah. hope you liked it! x**

**P.S. i picture Erik Hanlon as Justin Hartley (if you haven't seen his face then you best google him now because good LAWD THAT BOY IS GAWGUS.) later! **

**xoxo vincci**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and alerts and favourites and ugh just THANK YOU. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) I'll try and update ASAP! xo**

_"I needed you around and you weren't there!" _

Kurt splashed water onto his face, shivering at both the memory and the cold.

_"I'm sorry, Kurt, I really am."_

That was the last time he had heard Blaine say his name. And yet he could remember it as if it were only yesterday, not two whole years.

"Kurt?"

"In a minute!" He called back out to, undoutedbly, Rachel. "I'll be out in a minute!"

_Get it together, Kurt. Don't let him see you like this. He's probably moved on anyway- oh god he's probably moved on-_

"Okay, Hummel!"

"Santana, get out!" Kurt shrieked when Santana entered the toilets.

"I am out, I've been out since high school, remember?"

_I don't want to remember high school._

"You know what I mean, this is the guys toilets, get out!"

"Never stopped me before,"

Kurt groaned.

"Come on, Hummel," he heard her knock on the cubicle door. "You can't stay cooped up in here for eternity."

"Yes I can." _And I will. _

"If you don't get out of this cubicle right now, I'm calling loverboy in here to-"

To Santana's surprise, he exited the cubicle.

She raised her eyebrows. "Well that was easy."

"Erik doesn't deserve to see me like this." Kurt said simply, walking over to the sink, splashing his face again.

"Like what, an emotional wreck over an ex?" Santana asked incredulously, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kurt gave a small nod, seemingly embarrassed but really just hurting inside.

Santana sighed. She walked over to him, her heels tapping against the floor tiles. "Look, Kurt. It's your 21st. Don't let one little thing - or person, should I say - detour your plans." She said, watching him in the mirror.

Kurt just looked down at his hands, wringing them.

He sniffed, but nodded nonetheless, wiping his face. _Wow you're _crying_? Over _him_?_

Santana watched him regain composure, frowning. Even with everything that happened in high school, she had never seen Kurt this distraught.

"So let's go back out there and get you a few more drinks, on the house, okay?"

"Santana, you don't have to-" he began to protest, turning to face the Latina.

"Hey," she said softly, holding his arm. "I want to. Besides, it's my lounge."

Smiling gratefully, Kurt accepted. At that, Santana smiled.

"C'mon. Prince Charming is waiting."

* * *

When they got back outside, Blaine was still strumming his guitar and singing like a dream, like he always did.

Kurt was certainly calmer after a few drinks made their way into his system. Erik couldn't stop grinning (_"You're a really cute drunk, Kurt." The boy had laughed while Kurt giggled, burying his face into Erik's neck_) and Santana make several gagging noises, Rachel nodding with her, whenever they got cutesy, to which they received a 'fuck you, it's my birthday' each time.

It was almost 11pm when Blaine announced his final song.

"So, this song is by a wise, wise band." He said, sitting down behind the keyboard. "You may have heard of them, and this song. This is_ I Wish _by One Direction...enjoy,"

Erik was whispering sweet nothings into his boyfriend's ear, all receiving a quiet chuckle and blush from Kurt.

"I love you so much, Kurt. Happy birthday, baby." Erik smiled, kissing just below Kurt's ear.

Kurt hummed softly, leaning closer into his boyfriend - if it were even possible.

"...This is _I Wish_ by One Direction..."

Kurt gasped at the song name. "Erik, I love this song!" He announced loudly, sitting straight up in Erik's arms.

_He takes your hand, I die a little,_

_I watch your eyes and I'm in riddles,_

_Why can't you look at me like that _

"Hmm..." Kurt smiled, leaning back into Erik's arms. "I love you." He whispered, pressing light kisses onto Erik's jaw.

_When you walk by, I try to say it,_

_But then I freeze, and never do it,_

_My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped_

Blaine tried to keep his eyes off of Kurt and the guy who was, presumably, his boyfriend. He internally groaned, trying not to roll his eyes.

_Just keep singing, Anderson. Keep singing. _

That was exactly what he did.

_I feel the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm near you,_

_But I see you, with him,_

_Slow dancing,_

_Tearing me apart coz you don't see_

Kurt didn't see. He was too busy kissing his boyfriend, fully on the lips this time.

Blaine cast his eyes away, trying to blink away the mistiness.

_Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

For Blaine, the song seemed to last a lifetime (especially when the boy he was still in love with was getting his face devoured by a model-worthy guy).

When he finally finished, he quickly thanked the audience and applause he received from them, mostly from a drunk Rachel, and walked off as fast as possible off to the back room. Santana knew what was wrong, following him out.

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt, c'mon let's go meet Blaine backstage!" Rachel squealed, pulling Kurt off of Erik.

Both Kurt and Erik groaned.

"_Rachel_..." Kurt warned.

"_Please_, Kurt!" She begged. "We haven't seen him since high school! Please, please, _please_!"

Kurt, again, groaned. There was no point in arguing with her, Rachel wouldn't drop a topic that easily.

"Fine."

Rachel squealed with delight, clapping her hands.

Kurt gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss, telling him to go hail a cab.

"I'll meet you outside, Kurt." Erik said, pushing back his hair the way he knew Kurt couldn't resist, and whispered, "But don't think we're done celebrating."

Kurt shivered, melting into another kiss. "I'll be right back." He promised before being dragged off by the arm.

* * *

Blaine hated himself. He hated himself. He should've known that Kurt had moved on; why wouldn't he have? He's Kurt Hummel. No one would be stupid enough to let him go.

_Except me. _

Blaine groaned. How could he be that stupid?

"Look, Anderson-"

"Santana, get _out_!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that twice already tonight but I'm not getting out because this is my joint. Now what the fuck is wrong with you?" She demanded, storming in.

Blaine buried his face in his hand. "You won't get it, I ruined the one thing I had left._ I ruined my life_."

Santana shook her head. "Of course I get it, Afro Circus. Same thing happened with me and Britt."

"Yeah well she didn't cut you off, did she? _You_ cut _her_ out of your life. You don't know what it's like. To be _dropped_. To have the _love of your life leave you._"

"Oh, stop being such a whiny, little baby, Anderson." She sneered. "Just because I left her didn't make it any less easier. And I'll bet that Hummel hurt like a bitch even more than you."

He looked up at her, frowning. "Leave me alone, Santana." He muttered.

She pursed her lips. "You know what, Anderson-"

"_BLAINE_!"

Blaine jumped at the screech. Rachel. He took a deep breath, turning around to face her and-

_Oh_.

"Hey Rachel, he smiled weakly at her. "Kurt."

Kurt grinned and waved like a little kid, a lopsided grin on his face. "Hey, Blaine!"

_Is he drunk? What am I saying, it's none of my business. _

Santana rolled her eyes. "Right, well, I'll leave you all to it then."

Both Kurt and Rachel shouted out their farewells.

She waved them off, walking out.

Blaine frowned. He can't talk to Kurt like this, not while he's unstable and Kurt's wasted.

"Blaine it's so nice to see you!" Rachel giggled uncontrollably, going forward to embrace the musician.

Blaine accepted it, expecting nothing from Kurt. And he was right to, Kurt may have been drunk but he wasn't stupid. He knew it was too awkward between them.

"It's good to see you both," Blaine said, putting on a smile. His voice betrayed him, catching in his throat.

Rachel continued grinning while Kurt's smile began to fade.

He watched Blaine, knowing his expression was a show. It was fake; he didn't have to be sober to know that. So, naturally, his smile faded.

Silence filled the room, the tension thick in the air. Rachel was rambling on about something or another while Blaine listened, half-heartedly while trying to keep his eyes off Kurt. He could feel Kurt watching him intently, judging his every move. Kurt could read him like a book, and Blaine knew it.

Finally, Rachel stopping her chatter, Blaine ended things.

"It was really nice to see you guys." He smiled at them. While both mirrored the action, Kurt's was just as genuine as Blaine's. "It's getting really late, uh- here," Blaine quickly grabbed a pen and paper. "I'll give you guys my number and maybe-" he hesitated. "Maybe we could meet up another time? For coffee or something?"

"Sure!" Rachel agreed excitedly, taking the post-it note eagerly.

Kurt stood there, jaw hanging open and dumbstruck for a moment, before nodding quickly.

Blaine smiled weakly at both of them. "It was really nice seeing you guys." He said, picking up his guitar and satchel.

"The feeling's mutual." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded, smiling. He took a final look between the two before bidding goodbye.

"I'll see you guys around."

"Bye, Blaine!" Rachel said, gripping the note tightly, Kurt's arm even tighter.

"S-see ya." Kurt finally stuttered out.

Blaine nodded at them both, walking out of the back room and out of the lounge, saying goodbye to Santana too.

As he waited for his cab, he noticed Kurt's new..._boyfriend_...leaning against the wall.

_Waiting for Kurt_, he realized.

The guy was, undeniably, handsome. But looks aren't everything but Blaine hoped with his everything that this guy was a better boyfriend than he ever was. That this guy could give Kurt what he needed. Kurt deserved all the happiness in the world. And if this guy gave that to him, who was Blaine to dispute that?

"Hey, babe, about time!"

Blaine shook his head, looking at the actual scene before him.

Apparently Kurt and Rachel had left the bar and were outside, Kurt wrapped in his _boyfriend's _arms, kissing each other passionately and Blaine stopped looking.

He couldn't bear watching it happen before his own eyes. He just prayed that this feeling would go away. Then again, he'd probably never stop hating himself.

**A/N: blangst is my favourite I guess especially in Glease good GOD my heart broke but it was spectacular okay and I have no idea how this is relevant to anything but okayyyy. **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! :)**

**also my twitter: DapperLlama **

**bye for now!**

**xo Vincci**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Kurt's birthday and nothing had really changed. Kurt had hardly forgotten about the whole Blaine situation though. He couldn't forget. Rachel wouldn't let him.

She had been pestering him to call Blaine so the three of them could meet up and have that coffee together but Kurt had been putting it off, always complaining that he was too busy. It was probably a good thing that both of them were too drunk to have any sense to give Blaine their numbers. Kurt didn't think he could handle Blaine calling him.

But that didn't stop Rachel from annoying him about it.

"I can't believe we didn't give him our numbers."  
"Rachel…"  
"I mean, even though we have his it's not like we're going to use it because you refuse to call!"  
"_Rachel_…"  
"I should've written down our numbers for him, I can't believe we could be so senseless-"

"_Rachel, can you shut up_!" Kurt snapped at her, glaring.

The girl looked away and murmured a quick "sorry".

Kurt sighed heavily, throwing the pencil down onto the blank page in front of him. "No, it's not your fault." He said quietly. "We _should _meet up with him, I guess. And Santana too, for old time's sake".

Rachel grinned, retrieving a piece of paper from her skirt pocket and holding it in front of Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked hesitantly. "I never said _I _would be the one calling."  
"Oh, what's that sound? I think I hear my phone ringing be right back!"

"RACHEL BERRY, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT-"

He heard her slam her bedroom door shut, and sighed. "Now."

Kurt frowned, picking up the paper and his phone. _May as well._

He dialled the phone number written down and waited for one…two…three…four rings before-

"_Hello?"_

All the air escaped Kurt's body. What the hell did he say? "Hi, Blaine." His voice wavered nervously. _That's a good start. _

"_May I ask who's speaking?" _The man on the other end questioned.

_He doesn't remember my voice. _"Really, you've forgotten what I sound like over the phone?" Kurt teased, laughing, before he knew what he even said, then frowning.

"_Kurt, is that you?" _

"Who else would it be?" Kurt shrugged.

Blaine laughed- god, Kurt had missed that laugh, sounding unsure of himself. _"Um, I don't know…Never mind that, what's up?"_

Kurt hummed. "Oh, well, Rachel and I decided to take you up on that coffee." He answered calmly.

_"Oh. Cool." _Blaine replied. _"Um, are you guys – when are you guys free?"_

Kurt shrugged, remembering that they were on the phone. "Whenever is good. How about tomorrow?"

"_Um, I can't." _Blaine hesitated. _"I have a gig at Santana's the whole day."_

"Then we can just have drinks there. If that's okay with you?" Kurt proposed.  
_"Yeah, sure. I'll see you guys then."  
_Kurt smiled. "See you then, Blaine. Oh, and- Blaine?"

"_Yeah?"  
_

Kurt hesitated. "It was…it was really nice to see you again." He could hear Blaine nodding before they both hung up.

He dropped his phone and sighed, resting his head in his palms.

* * *

Kurt and Erik were eating popcorn, watching _The Notebook _together. Kurt was, as usual, wrapped up in Erik's arms and smiling softly. No matter how many times they watched this, when the movie reached its ending, Kurt would always shed some tears. And Erik was always there to hold him, promising him that they would have their happy ending and, for some reason, Kurt would always cry harder.

_"Do you want to know how I picture the end of my life? Just like in The Notebook, I'm sitting in a nursing home, talking endlessly about my high school sweetheart, my first love, going on and on about every little detail, as if they matter. Only, in my version, he's there with me…"_

But this time, for the first time, he didn't cry. At least, not over the movie. All he felt was a pang in his chest and _Blaine. _How could he be thinking about _Blaine _when he's with his boyfriend? _My boyfriend that _isn't _Blaine._

"You alright, babe?"

"Hmm?" His head shot up to look at Erik, whose eyes were gazing worriedly at him. "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

Erik eyed him sceptically. "Are you sure?"  
Kurt nodded.  
"Baby," Erik began, sitting both of them up and looking deep into Kurt's cerulean coloured eyes. "Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, standing up. "I'm just tired. Think I'm gonna call it a night." He replied convincingly before giving his boyfriend a small kiss and a smile.

"If you're sure." Erik smiled back at him. "I'll get everything cleaned up here, you go to bed, and I'll be there soon, okay?"

Kurt nodded heading to bed.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled back at him. "I love you too."

* * *

Blaine was halfway through a song when he noticed Kurt and Rachel walk in. He continued singing and smiled at the two of them.

_My fingers trace your every outline, yeah_

_Paint a picture with my hands, no, no_

_And back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_

_Change of weather, still together when it ends, oh_

Rachel ushered her and Kurt to an empty table towards the middle of the room.

Kurt sighed, watching Blaine pay but casting them back to Rachel just as quickly. "Rachel this was a bad idea."

"No, Kurt you have to do this." She assured him. "Besides there's nothing to worry about; you have Erik and I'm sure Blaine will be happy for you."

He took a deep breath in before nodding, turning back to the musician.

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do_

_And Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you_

_Singing someday it will bring me back to you, yeah_

_Find a way to get myself back home to you_

Blaine looked so into the song. His smile lit up the room the way it always did and his hair was a little ball of fluff atop his head. Kurt found it positively adorable, wondering why the hell he would ever gel it in the first place. He smiled. He always loved it when there was nothing holding down Blaine's hair.

_Sunday morning rain_

_On Sunday morning, yeah yeah_

_On Sunday morning, oh oh oh oh_

_I'll be home, I'll be_

Kurt and Rachel applauded Blaine's performance, along with the rest of the lounge's patrons. Blaine announced he would take a quick break and with that he was heading towards Kurt and Rachel's table, grinning like a puppy.

"Hey," he smiled at both of them.  
"Blaine you were brilliant up there!" Rachel beamed excitedly.

Kurt didn't realize that he was grinning until Rachel nudged him. He looked from Rachel to Blaine, smiling dreamily again. "You were really amazing, Blaine."

Blaine just smiled at them both, pushing some curls out of his face. "Thanks guys."

Rachel, being her nosey self, dived right into questioning Blaine. "So, how have you been? It's been _ages _since we last saw you, before last week of course."

Kurt's smile diminished when she brought up the last time they saw each other, and he noticed that Blaine's did too.

The musician cringed. "Well, I got Senior Class President and graduated in the top 3 per cent of my grade and decided to move out here." He answered, shrugging. "Cooper's got an apartment just down the block from this place so I live there and…yeah."

"You got Senior Class President?" Kurt asked quietly.  
Blaine nodded slowly.

"Wow. I-I'm sorry, it's just…you never told me-" He rambled on awkwardly, and a little bit sadly.

Blaine shook his head. "No, no, I just never _got _to tell you."

Rachel felt the tension between them rising steadily and glanced at her phone.

"Oh would you look at the time! I have class!"  
"Wait- what? Rachel you told me you didn't have any today!" Kurt hissed.  
"Well my mistake, guess I looked on the wrong day!" She lied. "Better get going! It was so nice seeing you Blaine, we'll meet again soon okay? See you at home, Kurt!"

Kurt glared at her. _I swear to god, Rachel, I am going to kill y-_

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Kurt looked across the table at Blaine, watching him intently. "Nonsense, I _want _to stay. We haven't spoken in so long and so much has happened and changed-"

"Kurt." Blaine smiled.

"And I really wanted to catch up with you – and so did Rachel – but she lied and said she didn't have class today-"

"Kurt, you're rambling." Blaine laughed.

Kurt froze at that. Blaine's laugh was always his weakness. It was like a child finishing a puzzle.

"I…" Kurt blushed. "Sorry. I'm just…nervous?"  
Blaine smiled at him. "Don't be sorry. I could tell you were nervous when you walked in. Besides," Blaine said brightly. "I think it's adorable when you ramble."

Again Kurt blushed, letting himself smile this time, feeling awkward.

Blaine felt it too and looked down at his hands on the table. "So…how have _you_ been?

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "I've been good. My internship turned into an actual part time job; just like I wanted it to…I don't really intend to go to NYADA anymore though."

Blaine nodded. "Fashion was always your strongest suit, I must admit."

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up yet again. Blaine was always good with flattery, even if he weren't aware of it; it was what made Kurt fall in love with him.

Blaine grinned, seeing that he still had that effect on Kurt was wonderful but it didn't make the boyfriend any less real.

"Well, congratulations, Kurt. You deserve it."  
Kurt laughed. "Now it's just a matter of seeing how long I can last."

They both laughed. _Together_. Just like they used to.

Kurt sighed. "With the job and Erik, everything is really good."

_Erik? Must be his boyfriend. _Blaine thought bitterly, all the while having a smile plastered on his face.

"Erik, huh?" Blaine asked. "So _that's _his name."

Kurt looked Blaine in the eye, azure meeting honey gold, lips pressed together in a line. "Yeah, Erik Hanlon. He's a Junior with Rachel at NYADA."

Blaine nodded thoughtfully. "Nice. He seems like a nice guy." _I want to rip him to shreds and make you mine again._

"Mhm," Kurt had a dreamy smile on his face again. Blaine knew that smile _all too well. _It hurt to see it, but he knew that Kurt was happy; he could see it in his face, the bounce in his steps. "But what about you? Is there a special someone for Mr Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked, resting his head on his hands.

Blaine barked out a laugh. "Any…no, no there isn't-"  
"Impossible." _You are the kindest, most adorable guy there is. _"There is absolutely no way you couldn't have a boyfriend."

Blaine shook his head. "Nope, I'm still single." _How am I meant to have a boyfriend when the only person I want is you?_

"Well that's a shame." Kurt frowned. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, Blaine. But you deserve someone amazing. Hang in there." He put his hand over Blaine's on the table.

Blaine shivered involuntarily.

"I should, um…I should get back to the piano." Blaine stammered.  
Kurt nodded. "Okay." He smiled. "Break a leg."  
"Thanks." Blaine smiled, heading over to the instruments. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"It was nice seeing you again." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded. "We should do it again sometime." He replied.  
Blaine blinked, not quite believing what he was hearing. _Kurt wants to be friends again. He wants to hang out with you. _"Y-yeah I'd like that."

_He wants to be friends again. _

**A/N: in all honesty I don't know how I should write Rachel in scenes like I do but I keep on forgetting she's there because idk her character is just kind of boring and cliché to me ((no offense)) idk but lemme know what you all think of this one :)**

**xo Vincci**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry that chapters are so short, I just don't want to spoil/alter my plans all in one chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews/alerts/favourites! I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far! :)**

"It's been two whole years and she _still _hates my guts!"  
"Rachel, she's just jealous-"  
"I mean it isn't like I can't dance – I'll have you know I am way better than I was when I first began, but that's a given."

Erik rolled his eyes. After classes with Cassandra, Rachel would always go on a ranting spree. He doesn't know why he expected anything to change with that routine. It was suffocating, especially while in the elevator, _every single day._

"She just won't give me a break, it's absolutely exhausting." Rachel sighs. "You're lucky you don't have to deal with any of it."  
"Rach, I've been your dance partner for a good two years," Erik laughs, rummaging through his shorts pocket for their keys, as they halt in front of their apartment. "I may not have gotten any of the criticism but it sounds like it's constructive."

Rachel huffed. "Well, constructive and encouraging as it may be, it's exhausting."  
"She just wants you to be your best." Erik shrugged, opening the door. "What's wrong with that?"  
"Nothing, I just wish she could…lay off for a bit, y'know?" Rachel frowned, dropping her bag beside the couch.

Erik smiled sympathetically. "Yeah."

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air"_

Rachel picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey Rachel, it's Blaine."_

"Blaine! How are you?" She asked happily, watching Erik when he went into the kitchen. After the weeks of actual hanging out – with no timetable reading errors – they had finally remembered to exchange numbers.

"_I'm doing good." _Blaine replied. _"Is Kurt around, by any chance? I need some…_clothing _advice and his phone is going to voicemail."_

"Oh he usually turns it off at work," Rachel says, pulling her hair out of its bun. "We can go by your place later, if you want?"

_"Oh, no it's fine. It's no rush anyway just…can you tell him to call me when he gets back?" _Blaine sounded extremely hesitant and Rachel couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Yeah, sure thing." She nodded. "I'll tell h- _Erik, stop eating!_"

"M'hunwri!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, snatching the packet of chips away from her best friend's boyfriend. "Sorry for yelling in your ear, Blaine."

"_Ow, I think I'm deaf…" _Blaine teased. _"What did you say, Rachel?"  
_"I'd hit you if I were physically there."  
_"Nah, you love me and Kurt would kill you if you hurt one of his friends."  
_"You're lucky, Anderson." She smirked, grabbing a few chips, hearing Erik whine for the snack. "Any way, I gotta go. I basically live with a puppy-"

"Hey!"

"It could be worse, Erik!" She giggled. "But yeah, I'll tell Kurt to call."  
Blaine couldn't help but smile. Erik seemed like a nice guy, as much as he hated to admit it.

"_Thanks, Rach. I'll see you around."_

"Bye, Blaine!"

Rachel threw her phone down on the couch, stuffing more chips into her mouth.

Erik pouted, glaring at her.

"What?" Rachel asked, grinning devilishly.  
Erik walked off mumbling something along the lines of 'I hate you so much, how I put up with you?' to which Rachel yelled back, "I love you too!"

* * *

After a few hours, Erik was in the kitchen cooking up a storm while Rachel 'assisted' by sitting down and watching (Kurt never trusted her cooking after that time she threw wine onto a pan on fire). It was a good thing that Rachel didn't cook though; both she and Kurt had decided that Erik should never not cook.

"I'm home!" Kurt sang, dropping his keys into the key bowl, closing the door. The smell of Erik's cooking wafted through the air. "Wow, something smells delicious."

"Your boyfriend's been making dinner pretty much since we got home." Rachel informed him, smiling.

Kurt hummed, walking over to a smiling Erik and giving him a quick peck, hugging him from behind.

"Hey, you," Erik greeting with a smile.  
"Hi," Kurt giggled. Rachel rolled her eyes.  
"How was your day?"  
"Hectic. Mad. Rushed." Kurt shrugged, and smiled, letting go of his boyfriend. "Nothing out of the ordinary." He leant over the counter, facing Rachel and the bowl of salad in front of her.

"Oh, Kurt – Blaine called."

He stood up straight, surprised. "Really."

It wasn't a question, but Rachel answered anyway. "Mhm. He called and he said that he needed some _clothing _advice." Rachel explained, eating another forkful of her salad.  
"Did he…say what it was for?" Kurt asked, trying not to sound too interested.

Rachel shook her head, shrugging. "No…but maybe he has a date or something." She grinned at the thought. When she looked up, she didn't get the reaction she thought she'd get.

Kurt looked pale, even for him. His mouth was slowly forming a frown. He felt worse inside. Yes, he wanted Blaine to be happy but...

"Who's this Blaine guy?"  
"What?" Kurt whipped his head around to a confused looking Erik.

"Blaine?" Erik asked again. He didn't seem worried at all, which Kurt thought was good because there was nothing to be worried about. Nothing at all. "Kurt?"

"Uh…um, he's um-"

"He's a friend from high school." Rachel smiled at Erik, glancing at Kurt expectantly.  
"Yeah, h-he's a friend." Kurt agreed.

Erik pursed his lips, but nodded. Kurt let out a sigh of relief, mouthing a quick 'thank you' to Rachel.

_She'll be demanding to hear what this is about later…_

"Yeah, he asked for you to call him back and that he'd explain then." Rachel added, shrugging.

Kurt mentally debated whether or not he should call.

"Before you call…" Erik said, placing a plateful of spaghetti Bolognese in front of Kurt. "Dinner is served." He gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down beside him.

Kurt smiled at the gesture, watching his boyfriend slurp the spaghetti like a child.

"This is going to go straight to my hips." He sighed, twirling the pasta on his fork.  
"Don't worry. I have a great idea for how we could…_exercise._" Erik winked.

Kurt blushed, Rachel rolled her eyes and Erik snickered. Just a typical dinner.

* * *

"_Falling slowly, eyes that know me,_

_And I can't go back,_

_Moods that take me and erase me,_

_And I'm painted black,_

_You have suffered enough,_

_And warred with yourself,_

_It's time that you won"_

Blaine's phone began vibrating on the piano. He ignored it and continued strumming his guitar and singing softly.

"_You've made it now,_

_Falling slowly sing your melody,_

_I'll sing it loud."_

The audience clapped when he played the final chords of the song, running off for a quick break and checking his phone.

_**One Missed Call – Kurt Hummel**_

Blaine's heart fluttered upon seeing Kurt's name on his phone screen again. Then he remembered that he basically told Kurt to call him.

With a sigh, he redialled the number.

"Did you call?" Rachel asked as soon as Kurt put the phone down.  
"Yes," he answered, frowning slightly. "But he didn't pick up."

Rachel's smile faltered. "Well did you try calling back?"

Kurt sighed. "No, Rachel he clearly let the phone ring _for a reason._"

"You don't know that, Kurt, maybe he was in the middle of a song!" Rachel whined.

_Thank god Erik's a heavy sleeper. Even Rachel can't wake him._

"Call him back right now." She demanded.  
"I'll call him in the morning," Kurt muttered, standing up from beside her. "I'm going to bed. I have an early meeting tomorrow morning an-"

"_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dr-"_

"Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking?"  
_"Hi, it's Blaine Anderson," _Blaine teased.  
Kurt smirked. "Hey, Blaine. What's up? Rachel told me to call you but…"

"_Hm? Oh right, sorry about that; I was in the middle of a song." _He apologized. _"But yeah I need some…advice. Regarding clothing."_

"Oh, really now?"  
_"Yeah, I have a job interview tomorrow." _He admitted.

Rachel, watching Kurt from the side, smirked. She knew Kurt was being playful, but maybe just a bit _too _playful.

"Well congratulations!" Kurt said. "What's it for?"  
_"It's just a part-time at a local coffee shop. Not really that big of a deal, but I want to make a good impression." _  
"No, no, it's- that's nice." Kurt assured him. "So…when are you free? Because we need to get you trying on several suits which will mean shopping and that, as you know, will probably take a whole day."

Blaine laughed. _"It's always fun though." _He said before he could stop himself. Then he felt awkward, feeling it seeping through the phone line. He cleared his throat. _"Um, I'm free from 10 to 6 next Monday? If that's alright with you?"_

Kurt flipped through his diary, finding Monday the 21st. A meeting in the morning and a photoshoot prep from 6 until 9:30.

"Yeah, that should be fine." He smiled into the receiver. "I'll see you then, Blaine."

Blaine beamed. _"Alright. I better get back. I'll see you, Kurt."_

Kurt smiled. "Break a leg."

"_Thanks." _Blaine chuckled, hanging up.

"Can you two just hook up already?" Santana asked from the door. "It wasn't even that sickening when you two were together."

Blaine rolled his eyes, returning back to the platform stage.

Kurt hung up and sighed, a smile dancing around on his face. He felt Rachel staring at him and so he looked up to find her with a Cheshire grin plastered on.

"So…?"  
"So what?"  
"Did he have a date…?"  
Kurt sighed. "Did I mention anything about him having a date?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly, so no." Kurt snapped at her. "I'm going to bed." He mumbled.

"Kurt, wait."

Kurt turned to face his best friend. "What?" He asked, tiredly.

Rachel hesitated. "Are you…is there something, y'know…with, um, Blaine?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I'm not following."

"Kurt look," she said nervously. "I haven't see your face light up this much in so long – not even when you and Erik started dati-"

"Rachel, are you asking what I think you're asking?"  
"Depends." Rachel shrugged.

Kurt looked down at his feet, licking his lips, returning his gaze to the girl. "Erik's my boyfriend, Rachel."

"I know that, but all I'm saying is that maybe you and Blaine-"

"Blaine and I broke up two years ago, Rachel. It's ancient history now. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed _with my_ _boyfriend._"

Rachel sighed, watching Kurt storm off and lightly slam his and Erik's bedroom door. She knew something was up. She could read her best friend like a book; he couldn't tell her a lie for his life. She just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

_Not again._

**A/N: review, review, review! :D **

**I have a good idea where this is going. Not saying it's going to come out brilliantly but it's a good idea. **

**For now,**

**xo Vincci**


	5. Chapter 5

"No."

"But this one fits perfectly –"

"No."

"There's nothing wrong with it –"

"_No,_ Blaine, now try on this one."

Blaine whined. "Kurt this is, like, the 50th suit I've tried on! It fits fine and –"

"You're exaggerating, you've only tried on 8," Kurt ignored his pleading and threw another suit at the Blaine. "And we need to find one that suits your everything so try on this one and you won't have to try another one, okay?"

"Really?" Blaine's eyes lit up, the slouch in his posture disappearing along with the puppy dog pout. "This is the last one?"

Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes. "Hurry up and try it on; we don't have all day y'know."

"I'm taking your word for it, Hummel." Blaine said as he went into the changing room. He remembers when he and Kurt went shopping together for the first time after they started dating. Seeing his boyfriend in skin tight jeans…let's just say his heart racing was the least of his worries that day.

Blaine found himself blushing at the memory and- oh, Kurt was talking.

"...up, Blaine, I'm hungry."  
"Kurt Hummel is ready to ditch shopping for food?"  
"Shut up, and hurry up. Get your ass out here; I need to see that my choice was impeccable- oh my god."

As Blaine stepped out of the changing room, he suddenly felt insecure. From the look on Kurt's face, he obviously didn't look very dapper in the suit.

"I look terrible don't I? You know what this was a terrible idea -" Blaine groaned, but just as he was about to get back into the changing room as quickly as he could, Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Don't be silly, Blaine." Kurt scolded him. He brushed off the barely there lint on the blazer, patting down the shoulder pads. "You couldn't look terrible even if you tried."

All of Blaine's senses heightened, it was a natural reaction to whenever Kurt was so close, but not close enough to touch. He could smell the familiar cologne and surprisingly he smelt the same hairspray that Kurt used, ever since high school hence the surprise, and could practically taste Kurt's natural scent on his tongue. It was excruciating.

"You just need to tidy up a little bit." Kurt didn't seem to notice Blaine's internal struggle. "Just do your hair a bit and you'll look…" He brushed back a loose strand of Blaine's hair and Blaine sighed softly at the tender touch.

Kurt took a step back. "…Perfect."

They looked each other in the eye. It was a small gesture that wasn't uncomfortable but seemed awkward, especially for Kurt.

Blaine cleared his throat and broke the moment of silence. "Um, so I guess I'll go with this one…"

Kurt agreed much too giddily as Blaine shuffled his way back into the changing room.

* * *

Blaine hadn't had as much fun as he did at lunch for the longest time. Approximately two years of time.

The two found themselves in a little coffee shop, each having their own coffee (_"Can I please get a medium drip and a grande non-fat mocha." _Blaine had ordered._ "You still remember my coffee order?" "Of course I do."_) and later bought a butterscotch cookie to share.

They talked about the past two years and how they had been doing, Kurt's internship at and Blaine's job performing at Lounge Lopez and the subject of boyfriends came up yet again with Kurt raving about what a great guy Erik is and how Blaine should so not be single because he is the epitome of cute.

Blaine, being the good _friend _that he is, listened intently and hung on the every single word that Kurt said no matter how much it pained him.

"Let's play a game." Kurt said excitedly, grinning. "Fuck, Marry, Kill."

Blaine groaned and grinned. "This always was your favourite game…"

"Okay let's go Fuck, Marry, Kill…Alex Pettyfer, Logan Lerman and Johnny Depp."

And so the game began.

They sat there for hours just playing the game and then Blaine and his big mouth said three names that were sure to make things awkward.

"Fuck, Marry, Kill…" He started, deviously eyeing Kurt. "Me, Cooper and Erik."

Kurt turned beet red and when Blaine started giggling, Kurt was ready to slap him in the back of the head. "Um, well…that's a hard one…" He stammered. "Fuckerikmarryyoukillcooper."

Blaine was laughing until he heard Kurt's answer. He immediately stopped and looked at the man opposite him. "…wait, what?"

Kurt was still bright red and, thankfully, his phone went off in that moment.

**_Erik Hanlon_**_  
I'm outside babe xo_

"Um, I should…I should go." Kurt said quietly. He gathered his things and stood up, Blaine still hosting a flabbergasted expression.

"Kurt, I didn't –"

"It was nice to hang out again, Blaine." Kurt smiled fondly, as if nothing had happened. "Good luck with the interview. Call me okay?"

Blaine nodded, forcing his dropped jaw closed. "Thanks, sure thing."

Kurt nodded, still smiling and walked out of the coffee shop.

It was insane how easily they could go from best friends to awkward strangers in a matter of seconds.

_Goddamit, Blaine. You and your big mouth._

**_A/N: Sorry it's so short and sorry it took so long! But here it is! Hope you enjoyed! xoxo_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hellooooo again! **

**I had some trouble with the formatting before, so hopefully this formatting is alright here.**

**This one is longer compared to the other chapters, about 2000 words, so yeah. I hope you like it! Review! **

**xoxo Vincci**

* * *

No matter how much Blaine cursed himself, he could not forget the words that Kurt uttered.

"_Fuckerikmarryyoukillcooper." _

"_Fuck Erik Marry You Kill Cooper."_

"…_Marry You…"_

He didn't imagine it did he? He couldn't have. Then again, Kurt didn't look the slightest bit affected after he said it…

Blaine groaned. The clock on his nightstand read 2:00AM meaning that yes, it was yet another sleepless night over Kurt. At least this time he isn't crying.

Right now, all he wanted was to talk to someone. But who would be awake at this ungodly hour?

_**Hobbit Head  
**__Are you busy?_

_**Santana Lopez  
**__I wouldn't say that, I was just sleeping because it's 2 in the morning_

_**Santana Lopez  
**__What do you want hobbit_

_**Hobbit Head  
**__It's about Kurt._

_**Santana Lopez  
**__Really? I never would've guessed._

Blaine rolled his eyes. He knew he what he was getting himself into, texting Santana in the middle of the night he should have expected nothing short of a snarky, sarcastic bitch.

_**Hobbit Head  
**__Do you want to hear the story or not?_

They texted until 6, when Blaine had finally said all he had to say and Santana had done her worst.

* * *

Kurt Hummel wasn't one to lie, unless it was completely necessary. But this doesn't constitute as lying. He had been tight-lipped about his conversations with Blaine when Erik had asked, thankfully his boyfriend wasn't one to pry and trusted Kurt.

_Trust. He trusts me._

He checked the time on his clock: 2:00AM. Sighing, he rolled over onto his side to face Erik. Erik: his knight in shining armour, the one who has made him happy for the past two years, the one who has kept him focused and on track.

He looks at his boyfriend's angelic sleeping face, eyelids highlighted from the moon through the window. The strands falling from Erik's fringe were brushed away by Kurt's fingers; Erik humming contentedly in his sleep. A smile formed on Kurt's lips.

_Cute as ever._

How he ever landed himself such an amazing person, he'll never know. How he ever got a boyfriend in high school is still a mystery to him. Because Blaine Anderson, the most gorgeous and kind and loving person that he has ever known, loved him once upon a time however that was the past; filled with bad memories, bad history but also so much good and so much love.

He tries to sleep yet again, thinking of nothing but Blaine.

While his boyfriend is sound asleep, Kurt is far from it.

* * *

"Gooooood morning!" Rachel chirps loudly as she makes her way out from behind the curtain partition. She spots Kurt who is settled on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hands, staring into space. The grin fades from her face and she sits down beside her best friend.

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumps slightly, just enough to make the couch bounce. He smiles weakly at his roommate and responds tiredly. "Morning, Rachel."

Rachel frowns. "How long have you been up? You have circles under your eyes, Kurt, you would never allow that."

He raises an eyebrow at her, glaring and inevitably stopping her. They're silent for a moment where Rachel scans his face, trying to figure out what's got Kurt so caught up.

"Do you want some coffee?" He speaks up suddenly.

Rachel nods, smiling, afraid of saying anything wrong.

Just as Kurt gets up off the couch, she stops him.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

She gives him a knowing look. "I'm your best friend, Kurt, I know when something is wrong."

He sighs. "Nothing, Rach, I just had a late night; that's all." He tries to act indifferent, even though he knows Rachel can see right through him. "Erik's just in the shower, he'll be out soon. Do you still want your coffee?" He asks, holding up the seemingly freshly brewed, steaming pot.

She can't tell if Kurt has been up for a while (a long while) and that's the second or so pot that he's made already, or if he actually hasn't been up for as long as she thought.

"Are you sure you're oka-"

"Morning everyone!" Erik walks in, attempting to dry his golden locks.

Kurt gives Rachel a look, puts down the coffee pot and smiles at Erik as if nothing had happened.

"Good morning, Rachel," Erik says, giving her a kiss on the cheek and rushes over to Kurt, wrapping him in his arms and giving him a peck on the lips. "Morning, handsome." He says, nuzzling into Kurt's neck.

It's second nature to Kurt now, letting Erik attach himself and be all cutesy. _Like Blaine did. _He put a smile on his face, ignoring his thoughts and just giggled.

"Morning, Erik." Both Kurt and Rachel say in unison.

"How is everyone this fine morning?" Erik asks happily as he prances around the kitchen and making some toast. "What time did you get up, babe? I woke up early and you weren't even in bed."

Kurt kisses away his boyfriend's pout and turned it into a grin. "I had some designs to catch up on is all."

_What he doesn't know can't hurt him._

"Well, don't work yourself too hard, okay?" Erik smiles, kissing Kurt once more.

Rachel plastered a smile on her face, looking sceptically at Kurt.. She checked her watch and jumped onto her feet. "Well, we better get going!"

"Oh! Wow, yeah we should! Wouldn't want Cassie getting mad at us would we, Rach- OW!"

Rachel smacked Erik in the back of the head, glaring at him. "Your boyfriend is a bully and I'm leaving without him."

With that, Rachel stormed out while Erik rubbed his head trying not to laugh.

A few minutes after she left the apartment, Erik joined her.

And Kurt was on his own. His phone buzzed on the coffee table and of course, it was Rachel.

_**Rachel Berry**_

_You and I are having a talk tonight Kurt Hummel._

And of course, that's what she wanted.

* * *

Working at could never be dull. Never. Kurt could not possibly imagine working anywhere or for anyone but . It was the epitome of flawless fashion, the centre of attention. And yet, his mind wanders far off the topic of next season's apparel.

The day started off easily, a quick meeting to brainstorm ideas and off he went to the designers to discuss the ideas and then to the fabrics department. Sooner than he thought, it was time for his lunch break.

He sat at his desk, staring blankly at his computer screen. His eyes darted towards the photographs sitting just beside the monitor. Him and Erik at Central Park Zoo. Him and Rachel attending their first Broadway show. New Directions being announced the winners at Nationals in 2012, his eyes focusing on Blaine and one of the broadest grins he had ever seen on his ex's face and even his own. It had been an amazing day, and an amazing night too if he remembered correctly. How could he forget his final night in Chicago with Blaine, the boy he was so in love with two years ago, the boy he was sure he'd marry someday.

A small frown formed on his face at the memories. Why was he even thinking about Blaine so much? Erik is more than enough. And yet, it's always Blaine that crosses his mind.

That's when he decides it.

_**Porcelain**_

_Hey Santana, Is Blaine playing tonight?_

_**Santana Lopez**_

_He might be._

_**Porcelain**_

_Santana._

_**Santana Lopez**_

_If you really, REALLY want to know why don't you come and find out for yourself tonight._

Kurt bit his lip, scowling at the message. He should've known that this is how Santana would respond. He doesn't have much of a choice now.

He calls Erik, leaving a voicemail explaining that 'Isabelle needs him to stay late because fashion'. Hopefully when Erik is out of class, he's too exhausted to notice Kurt's stammering.

_What he doesn't know can't hurt him._

Once he's done that, his break is over and time seems to go slower than before.

* * *

When Blaine arrives at Lounge Lopez, he didn't expect to see Santana calmly serving behind the bar especially not after he kept her up all night.

"Hello," he says cautiously, approaching the Latina.

She smiles and that scared Blaine more than anything. "Hey, Blainers."

"Are you okay..?" He asks, still cautious because Santana Lopez should not be this nice to someone who disturbed her from her beauty sleep.

"Fine and dandy. You better get up there, the crowd seems a bit restless today." She advises, still smiling serenely.

Blaine raises his eyebrows, trying to bite his tongue and not question her niceness; who knows how long it'll be this way. "Okay."

After about an hour and a half of non-stop playing, the bell at the door chimes as someone enters. Blaine doesn't notice.

Instead he begins his next song.

"_So many sleepless days and sleepless nights,_

_I spend alone,_

_Wondering if I'll make it,_

_Make it on my own,"_

"How long has he been playing?"

"An hour or so."

"_Without someone to hold me,_

_With that holding power,_

_If not for a lifetime at least for an hour,_

_But this machine that clicks inside my head,_

_All so cold,_

_I'm hanging by a string,_

_Never let it go,"_

"He didn't get much sleep last night, did he?"

"Of course you can tell. He kept me up with him, you know."

"What?"

"_How my heartbreaks,_

_How the tears roll,_

_It's you I'm thinking of,_

_But don't let the sun come down on our love,_

_Love ooh,"_

"You know why he couldn't sleep, right?"

"I try not to think about it."

"_Sometimes I think I'm falling,_

_And no one is concerned,_

_I'm headed down that pathway,_

_The point of no return,_

_Now if I had your love,_

_Your sweetness always,_

_Always to guide me safely through,_

_I'm absolutely lost,_

_When I'm without you,"_

"Really, I didn't think you'd show, Hummel."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Santana."

"_How my heartbreaks,_

_How the tears roll,_

_It's you I'm thinking of,_

_But don't let the sun come down on our love,_

_Love ooh,"_

Blaine looked up from his guitar, scanning to room to see if anyone had paid any attention whatsoever. Light applause started from the bar where Santana stood and she was not alone. And she was not the one clapping.

"You do know that was about you, right?" Santana asked Kurt, only to be given a sigh and a nod.

Blaine stumbled his way off-stage towards the two, trying to control his blush and dopey smile. Kurt smiled back, naturally, because when Blaine Anderson smiles no one can resist smiling back.

Kurt was leaning against the counter and stood up straight when Blaine sat down on a stool beside him. "Hey, you," Kurt smiles gently.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaims, grinning widely. "I didn't know you'd be coming tonight!"

Santana groans. "If you need me, I'll be in the back." She say, and leaves while grumbling something about 'even worse than when you were dating'.

Kurt heard her and his cheeks tinted a bright pink, smiling to hide it.

Blaine shook his head, chuckling nervously. "So, where's your boyfriend- Erik, is it?"

He saw Kurt's smile falter, his own dropping too.

Kurt looked away from Blaine, staring at the ground for a moment. "Um, he had to stay late – at NYADA. Dance rehearsal." He lied, a smile on his poker face. "Yeah, he and Rachel have a showcase in a few weeks." He wasn't lying, Erik and Rachel _do _have the winter showcase coming up.

"Oh, cool." Blaine nodded, not seeming affected by the subject of Erik. "Anyways, what are you doing here? Not that it isn't a pleasure to see you or anything, I mean, I just thought you'd be exhausted after work and all – you still work at don't you? Must be pretty tiring what with the ever-changing trends and all-"

"Blaine," Kurt started giggling, out of nowhere, just giggling. "You're rambling, honey."

The shorter boy blushed and laughed nervously, again. "Sorry."

Kurt controlled himself enough to reply. "Don't be. You've always been kinda cute when you're nervous."

Both of them went bright pink. From across the room, Santana crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Typical Kurt and Blaine. But it isn't Kurt and Blaine anymore. It's just Blaine and just Kurt. Pretty stupid arrangement, if you ask her.

It seems that Blaine is always the one to break the awkward silence. So Blaine spoke up. Again.

"So, why are you here?" There are so many other questions that he wants to ask; _does he know where you are? Does he know you're with me? Does he know he has what I've always wanted?_

"I thought I'd visit you and Santana! We haven't seen each other much and I wanna catch up with you guys." Kurt explained, ducking his head. "I missed you."

Blaine grinned at that. "I missed you too." He agreed. "And yes, you're right, we have a lot of catching up to do. So, how about we meet for coffee – you, me, Santana and Rachel if she wants – and we hang out at least once a week."

Kurt was baffled that Blaine was so literate when he could barely think properly when Blaine was in front of him.

"Oh. Oh! Yeah, yes that's a good idea, I'd like that." Kurt blubbers clumsily. He curses himself, mentally, for being so easily effected by Blaine. "I'm sure Rachel would love that too. She hasn't shut up about seeing you again."

Blaine grins, looking absolutely angelic when he does. "Great."

"Great." Kurt repeats, smiling just as brightly.

"And, if you want, Erik can tag along too." Blaine added. "I mean, if you want. I don't really mind and I don't think Santana would mind either-"

Kurt suppressed a laugh. "Blaine, you're rambling again."

"Sorry." Blaine blushes. "It- it tends to happen more. Around you."

Kurt nods, still smiling. "Well, anyways, I'd rather keep this as a high school reunion. For now."

"Okay, sure." Blaine agrees.

They decide that their first catch up "date" will be next week and at that, Kurt leaves for home.

When he arrives, Erik is still awake and waiting up for him. When asked how his day was, Kurt simply said it was just like any other.

_What he doesn't know can't hurt him._

No, Kurt Hummel wasn't one to lie. Was he?


End file.
